Scootaloo's Birthday Surprise
by Bird6490
Summary: It's Scootaloo's birthday and everyone's really excited for the party. But it's supposed to be a surprise. All of the guests are getting the filly a present but King Julien doesn't know what to get her. What will his present be? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Invitations

In a few days, its Scootaloo's birthday, and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom are really excited. "I can't wait for Scootaloo's birthday party!" Apple Bloom said. "But remember, it's supposed to be a surprise. We can't Scootaloo find out" Sweetie Belle said. "Sweetie Belle, I got an idea. Not just every pony in Ponyville are gonna be invited but maybe we can invite Scootaloo's friends from the Central Park Zoo" Apple Bloom said. "That's a great idea Apple Bloom! I bet King Julien will be excited to hear this" Sweetie Belle said. Then they ran to the library to ask Twilight to send invitations. "So let me get this straight, you want me to send invitations to Scootaloo's party to her friends in the Central Park Zoo?" Twilight asked. "That's right"" the girls said. Twilight called Spike. "Take some notes please" Twilight sad. "Okay" Spike said. He got out a quill and wrote Twilight said and sent them.

At the Penguin HQ, the penguins were chilling out. Private was watching his favorite TV show. Rico was playing with his doll. Kowalski was reading a book. And Skipper was having coffee. Then the message came and Skipper picked it up. "Troops, we got a message from Twilight Sparkle" he said. The penguins gathered around him. "What does it say Skipper?" Private asked. Skipper read the note. "You are cordially invited to Scootaloo's birthday party at Sugar Cube Corner in Ponyville. Make sure you bring Scootaloo a present to make her happy. And don't make her find out about the party because it's a surprise. The party's in 3 days. See you there!" Skipper read. "A party for Scootaloo? That sounds exciting" Private said. "Well it is her birthday Private. Gentlemen, let's begin Operation: Find Scootaloo a Perfect Gift" Skipper said. The penguins started searching for a gift for Scootaloo. At the Otter Habitat, Marlene also got and read the invitation. "A birthday party for Scootaloo? Cool. I'll start searching for a gift" she said. And just like she said, she started searching for a present.

At the Lemur Habitat, the invitation fell on Mort. "Hey, look what I got!" he said waving the note. Mort gave the note to Maurice and read it (but not out loud). "Your highness, we got a message from Twilight Sparkle" Maurice said. King Julien came closer. "Well, what does it say Maurice?" King Julien asked. Maurice read the invitation out loud. "Oh, its Scootaloo's birthday I see. I must get her the best gift ever!" Julien said. Then he started searching for a gift. "He really does care about that Pegasus" Maurice said. "Yep" Mort said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Finding Scootaloo a Gift

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were walking but then Scootaloo came in front of them. "Hey girls, did you hear? In a few days there's gonna be a special day" Scootaloo said. "Really? Didn't know" Apple Bloom said. "Can you guess what it is?" Scootaloo asked. "Is it Nightmare Night?" Sweetie Belle asked. "No" Scootaloo said. "Heart's Warming Eve?" Apple Bloom asked. "No" Scootaloo said. "Hearts and Hooves Day?" the girls asked. "No!" Scootaloo said. "Scootaloo we're gonna head home because there's something we got to do. See you!" Sweetie Belle said. She and Apple Bloom ran to their homes. "I guess they did forget my birthday" Scootaloo said. She sighed.

At the Penguin HQ, the penguins were looking through their stuff. "Did you find anything good for Scootaloo? Private?" Skipper asked. "I could give her one of my unicorn dolls" Private said. "But she's a cool, sporty type of girl. And besides, there are unicorns where she's from. Kowalski?" Skipper said. "I'm thinking I could give Scootaloo a book with fun science experiments she can do" Kowalski said. "But that will make her think about school which every kid hates. Rico?" Skipper said. Rico regurgitated something. Skipper thought about it. "Not bad. Let's take it" Skipper said. At the Otter Habitat, Marlene was looking through her stuff. "Oh what should I give her?" she asked herself. Then she looked through her jewelry and found the perfect one. "This could be good" Marlene said. At the Lemur Habitat, King Julien was dancing to music. "Why are you dancing your highness?" Maurice asked. "I'm practicing my dance moves so the crowd at the party will know I'm an amazing dancer" Julien said.

Suddenly, Scootaloo came out through a portal! Julien quickly turned off the boom box. "Hey Julien, what's up" Scootaloo said. "Nothing" Julien replied. "You know pretty soon there's gonna be a special day" Scootaloo said. "Really, let me guess…I give up" Julien said. "It's a day dedicated to me" Scootaloo said. "Is it the day I first met you?" Julien asked. "No, and that happened a while ago" Scootaloo said. "I just don't know what it is" King Julien said. "Oh, never mind" Scootaloo said. And she went back to Ponyville. She was really disappointed now. "I can't believe it! Even one of my best friends forgot my birthday. Oh, what should I do now?" she said to herself. Scootaloo sighed and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-I Forgot

The next day, Scootaloo didn't feel like playing. "Oh man. Every pony in town forgot my birthday" she said to herself. Then she had an idea. "I know! I bet Rainbow Dash didn't forget my birthday. After all, she is my big sister" Scootaloo said. Then she ran around town looking for Rainbow Dash, then saw her stretching her wings. "Hey Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said. "Hey Scoot. What's up?" Rainbow Dash said. "Did you know that a special day is coming?" Scootaloo asked. "Not really" Rainbow said. "Ok, never mind" Scootaloo said walking away. She was even sadder than before. "I can't believe it. Even Rainbow Dash forgot my birthday. What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. A tear rolled down her cheek.

At the Central Park Zoo, at the Lemur Habitat, King Julien was still practicing his dance moves. Then Maurice turned off the boom box. "Hey I'm trying to dance here!" Julien said. "Your highness, I need to talk to you about something" Maurice said. "Is it to show the crowd how amazing I am at dancing at the party?" Julien asked. "No" Maurice said. "Is it to make a grand entrance when we arrive at the party?" Julien asked. "No" Maurice said. "Is it to show Scootaloo what a good friend she is?" Julien asked. "No!" Maurice said. "What I'm trying to say is you didn't get Scootaloo a present yet" "What?! Oh no, I've been so busy practicing my dance moves, I forgot to get her a gift!" King Julien yelled. "Just calm down your highness" Maurice said. "How can I calm down when I forgot to get my best friend a present Maurice?!" Julien yelled. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "You've still got time to figure this out" Maurice said. "Yes, but the party is tomorrow. If I don't get Scootaloo a present she'll know I'm being a bad friend" Julien said.

He started thinking about what to get her. Then he had an idea. "I got it! I know just what to get her. Trust me; this is gonna be the best gift ever" King Julien said. The next day, every pony in town was at Sugar Cube Corner for Scootaloo's party. Twilight was making sure every pony was there. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to see the look on Scootaloo's face once she sees this!" Sweetie Belle said. "Me neither. This is gonna be one heck of a party!" Apple Bloom said. The penguins and Marlene were there on time with their presents. "So what did you guys get Scootaloo?" Marlene asked. "You'll see when she opens our present Marlene" Skipper said. Twilight was crossing who was at the party off her checklist. "Applejack's here check. Snips and Snails are here, check" Twilight said. Everyone was really excited for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Surprise!

Twilight was still looking at her checklist. Everyone was there but the lemurs weren't there yet. "Has any pony seen King Julien?" Twilight asked. Then the front door suddenly flew open. The lemurs have arrived. "Make way for the party king" King Julien said. "I like the sound of that" Pinkie Pie said. "Looks like everyone's here. Mort can you look out for Scootaloo?" Twilight said. "OK" Mort said. He ran to the window and waited. "Where's your present ringtail?" Skipper said. "Its right here" Julien said showing Skipper the gift wrapped. Then Mort saw Scootaloo coming. "Here she comes Twilight!" he said. "Quick every pony hide!" Twilight said. Everyone hid and someone turned off the lights.

Scootaloo came in the front door and inside was empty. "Oh great. No pony is at Sugar Cube Corner. Where is every pony? I guess I'll have to spend this birthday by myself" Scootaloo said to herself. She sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek. Pinkie Pie turned on the lights and everyone came out. "SURPRISE!" everyone said. Scootaloo gasped that everyone in town was there and they remembered her special day. "I can't believe it! You all remembered!" Scootaloo said. "Of course we did scoot. How could we ever forget our friend's birthday?" Apple Bloom said. "And I would never forget my little sister's special day" Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo hugged her big sister.

Then it was time for presents. After opening all of her friend's presents (Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom also) it was time to open her presents from the animals. Marlene gave her present first. Scootaloo unwrapped the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a friendship necklace. Scootaloo put the necklace around her neck. "I made it myself" Marlene said. "Thanks Marlene. This is so sweet" Scootaloo said. She hugged Marlene. The penguins gave their present next. Scootaloo took the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside was a soccer ball. "Cool a soccer ball" Scootaloo said. "A soccer ball? That's what you gave her?" Marlene asked. "Well she does like sports Marlene so this is what we gave her" Skipper said. "And I can teach her how to ball-bounce and together we can break a new pony record!" Rainbow Dash said. "Thanks guys" Scootaloo said. She gave the penguins a high five.

Then it was Julien's turn. "Trust me, you are going to love this present" he said. "I wonder what it could be" Scootaloo said. She took the wrapping paper off and opened the box. When she saw what's inside, everyone gasped. The present was…King Julien's crown! "I-I-I can't believe this. H-how did you-"she said. "I've got a ton of extra crowns for emergencies" King Julien said. Scootaloo couldn't believe what Julien gave her. Then she started to cry. "Scootaloo why are you crying?" Julien asked. "They're tears of joy. This is the best gift ever. Thank you" Scootaloo sniffed. "Oh, don't thank me yet" Julien sad. He picked up the crown and put it on Scootaloo's head. "Much better. This is the best birthday ever" Scootaloo said. Then she hugged Julien. "Thank you so much" she said. "Happy birthday Scootaloo" Julien said. "That's sweet. Now let's party!" Pinkie Pie said. She put music on and everyone danced.


End file.
